Nitara
Entrance Undying Hunger Nitara descends from the top of the screen with high speed and safely lands. Then hisses and takes Leopard stance. When she enter, she can say this words: *''"Your blood smells so sweet... *Hiss* I can already taste it."'' *''"*Hiss* FOR VAETERNUS!"'' *''"I will release my homeworld... *Hiss* And you won't stop me."'' *(Against Ashrah) "My kind suffered a too much because you... *Hiss* You won't make it alive!" Moveset Neutral B: Blood Spite Nitara will spite at enemy with "ball" of blood. This act as normal projectile. It always give 20% damage, but thanks to charging, this can give bigger knockback. But shooting with bloodballs deals also damage to Nitara (5%) (Somehow she must take this blood), so if you charge it longer, you also receive more damage. If you charge too long, Nitara after shoot will be stuned for short amount of time. Side B: Unicorn Kick Nitara flips forwards and kicks the opponent from above. It's deal good amount of damage, but it's also have really small knockback.You can give another kick after 3 seconds. Up B: Moroi's Flight Nitara will start to fly. She can fly in all 8-way, and she can also change course when flying. Another pros is that she can flight two time longer than other characters. The only drawback is that Nitara can't deal any damage. Down B: Nejin Thanks to her necklace, Nitara can activate "power-up", which makes her inflicts dobule damage for short amount of time, or for one special move. When she use it, her eyes begin to glow red. You can reuse Nejin after 15 seconds. Final Smash: Feast of Blood This Final Smash is similar to her Fatality from Deadly Alliance, but less... bloody. Nitara will dash in way which you choose (again, Feast of Blood is 8-wat like Moroi's Flight). If she don't catch someone, she will continue normally. But if she catch someone, Nitara will jump on him/her and bites his/her throat, which give her 100% health back. Then she will kick him/her away and land herself safely on platform. When she catch someone in air, she will throw him/her on ground, dealing them extra damage, and then she will also bite her opponent, restore 100% health, and then kick him/her away. KO Sounds KOSFX1: *Short scream* KOSFX2: "NO!" Star KOSFX: *Long Vampire screech* Screen KOSFX: "Ow..." Taunts Up: Nitara will slightly claps her wings, by what she rises above ground. Then she try to "sit" in air, but because her big wings, she lost balance and decides to land. When she does that, she will say: *''"Sometimes I wish that my wings were smaller."'' *''"You humans are so superstitious... You only throw at me garlic, holy water and crucifixes..."'' Side: Nitara's eyes start to glow with red and she starts hiss at her opponent. Down: Nitara licks her lips and stands relaxed for a while. *''"What's your blood type? Because I personally prefer A+"'' *''"Come closer, I won't bite you... Maybe a little, but you won't feel this... That much..."'' Character Description Origins: The vampire Nitara had at long last discovered the location of the Orb that bound her realm to Outworld. Unfortunately, it rested in a location she could never access. However, the ninja cyborg Cyrax of Earthrealm had the ability to retrieve it for her. Through careful manipulation, she convinced Reptile to engage Cyrax in combat and destroy his arm panel in the process. The damage to his transporter left him stranded in Outworld. Her plain was coming together beautifully. Nitara offered to send Cyrax back to Earthrealm if he could retrieve the Orb from its hiding place. Nitara carried a gemstone around her neck. These gemstones made it possible for her people to traerse the realms. They had done so for ages and had even visited Earthrealm regularly in search of blood. Cyrax had no choice but to accept the offer and journeyed with her to the presumed location of the Orb. As they traveled across Outworld, however, they had the strange feeling that they were being followed. Super Smash Lawl Lambda: TBA Icon Mortal Kombat's Logo Victory Theme "Lava Shrine" - Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance - (2:51 - 2:57) Costumes Classic Heavy Metal Nitara She also have headband from Classic Costume, which covers her left eye. Nippon Nitara (This artwork in background) Vampire Nitara This costume looks similarly to Raphael from Soul Calibur 5 (Morrigan Would be too obvious). Category:Super Smash Lawl Lambda Category:Playable Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Midway Category:Vampire Category:Moroi Category:Anti Heros Category:Female Category:Starter Characters Category:Super Smash Crash. DxJ